Amenogan
Yóngqíyǎn (큰안녕눈, Eyes of Great Peace) are the eyes that awoke in Seireitou Kawahiru due to his Seikōzoku blood causing a mutation in the Rinnegan. These eyes are characterized by three orbiting rings around the pupil, with three tomoe in each ring. These eyes carry heavy killer intent and fierce intensity of death within them, making Seireitou's opponents affected by this killer intent. These eyes see chakra (such as hidden barriers), and even tell chakra natures apart from eachother. He can also see the energetic make-up of a technique, and seems to have an ability to actually "touch" chakra. They can manipulate and shift the form of raw chakra into different forms. Upon activation, Yóngqíyǎn can generate very powerful illusions. Unlike Mangekyō Sharingan, his opponent doesn't have to meet their eyes to be ensnared in the illusions. However, this comes with a downside. If his opponent is skilled enough, they can dispel illusions; though Seireitou states that the only way to break Yóngqíyǎn's power is to figure out how it is set up, which can be somewhat difficult depending on the complexity of the illusion. Yóngqíyǎn's illusions remain in affect until Seireitou wills it, or until the opponent at hand shatters it. This means that it will remain in affect that person even if Seireitou deactivates Yóngqíyǎn. However, the eyes are not without cost. As it would appear, these eyes take a toll on Seireitou's health; this negates his ability to fight for long periods of time and even coughs up blood during fights when he pushes himself too far. Along with these innate powers, three techniques were also born with these eyes; Yulryeo, Magoseong, and a third unknown technique. Unique Powers Named after the Korean Deity of Creation, Yulryeo (율려) is a flame technique of unimaginable force. It is said to represent the "Material Earth" (자재지구, Busshitsukai); Seireitou is the only current user and tamer of these flames. The pinkish-white flames are said to be even hotter than the sun. The strange thing about Yulryeo is that it burns everything within the range of Seireitou's field of vision during the day, but it also heals with freezing cold water during the night. Nothing, not even flames itself or even energy, can stand up to these flames and put them out. Wherever Seireitou focuses his eye, the flames will appear at the exact spot. What is unusual is that these flames are actually "alive", and follow the target that is being followed by Seireitou's eyes. The flames grow larger and larger the more Seireitou's target continues to evade them. These flames have a powerful gravity effect on their hit targets; forcing the flame to go through anything it hits. It would appear that Seireitou can also manipulate an electric force from the flames as well; He can create a vortex of highly gravitized lightning that can crush and destroy all that "appear before his eyes". The Yulryeo is generated by Seireitou's left eye, and causes his eye to bleed when overused. *'Yulryeo Seumbe' (율려슴베) coats Seireitou's sakabatō with the holy flames of Yulryeo, and allows him to launch them off in the form of waves or a fang. Seireitou has also used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional burst of flames to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. Named after the Korean Goddess of Creation, Magoseong (마고성) is an odd technique, for it does not classify as ninjutsu nor genjutsu. It is said to represent the "Everlasting Darkness of Hell" (영원히지옥의어둠, Mugenyami no Naraku). It sends out massive amounts of chakra in the form of wavelengths that distort and affect the surrounding area. Reality changes as one's spirit is actually seperated from it's body, slowly ascending or descending from it's body and the natural world. The soul is then captured and tormented for days on end, or so they think; for no time passes outside the walls of the technique. The resulting psychological trauma will render the target unable to control their actions, making them obey Seireitou's orders. The very few who are able to escape the clutches of this technique's final affliction are unable to return to their normal lives, for Seireitou's influence resides in them; haunting them forever and never allowing them peace of mind. Many are then driven to do unspeakable acts and even hurt those close to them. No known cure is known, because this technique not only affects the mind but the body and soul on the same level. This technique is not without cost, for Seireitou can only use this technique once before being rendered unable to physically fight. The Magoseong is generated by Seireitou's right eye, and causes his eye to bleed when overused. While the third is unknown, Seireitou states that it represents the "Spiritual Heavens" (영적천국, Shinkaiten). The Mystery of the Third Technique In Konohagakure's Ancient Temple, Sumeru Poomsae (스와 메르 양식, Ancient Peak of Patterns), there lies an ancient tablet left there by Hwanin Unagi. It was said to hold the very secrets of the Yóngqíyǎn, as well as it's mysterious third technique. While not much was found by archaeologists, the following message was uncovered fully: :맑고 푸른 하늘 아래, 천둥이 박수를 :지구상의 모든 인간들은 눈을 뜨고; :리본 하늘 아래 모든 것이 함께; :마운트 스와 메르 도약을하고 춤을. When viewed by Seireitou's Yóngqíyǎn, it read: :A thunderclap under the clear blue sky :All beings on earth open their eyes; :Everything under heaven bows together; :Sumeru Poomsae leaps up and dances.